


Raining Cats and Dogs

by slurpitandsee



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Animals, Fluff, I'm sorry for that pun, LITERALLY, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sitcom AU, comedy sorta AU, haha barks and rec, idk I'm just having a fun time, maybe???, platonic or romantic take your pick, sorta based on that episode of parks and rec, this is so pleasant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slurpitandsee/pseuds/slurpitandsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattlex. With puppies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raining Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> so I was feeling really down in the dumps and I decided to write something really pure to lift my spirits so I hope it does the same for you if you're having a not nice day.  
> I was just sitting there, thinking, as one should, and I remembered that episode of parks and rec where they adopted every single animal in the shelter and I'm like "huh…" so, this happened. Ofc they wouldn't do this in real life, or have this sort of reaction (well we actually don't know I mean ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯), so it's sorta a sitcom AU.  
> Anyways, enjoy. Kudos and stuff are really welcome
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO: I posted on mobile and it's not letting me indent? idk what it's problem is, maybe it needs its coffee or something

“Alex?” Matt gently rapped on his shoulder, sending the smaller man into a flutter of movements before he sat upright. He groaned, rubbed his eyes and slowly made his decline back towards the welcoming texture of his pillow. Before he reached the fabric, the back of his head met with something far softer, warmer, and animated than his pillow. A small squeak sounded in his ear, sending him bolting upright. “Matt! Wot the 'ell is that?” He shouted, pointing at the animal on his pillow, which he quickly realized was a small calico kitten. Matt froze, petrified at Alex's negative reaction. “I-I went to a local shelter this morning… they was closin' and I was going to get this small 'un and then they told me tha…” Alex shushed him with a single finger and sat wide-eyed, observing the room around him and every creature that was capering on the carpet beneath him. There was just about one of every type of cat and dog he could have imagined. Grown ones, puppies, tabbies, pugs… if he could have dreamt it, it was there. Matt waited for Alex to return his patient stare before he continued his story, “They told me tha' they'd kill 'em all if they wasn't adopted…” He made a quick sweeping gesture around the room. “So I adopted all of them.” Alex buried his face in his hands. He was unsure wether to be proud of Matt and the fact that he saved about 14 dogs and 17 cats, or incredibly disappointed that he had brought the creatures into their home in one massive, furry exodus. His attention was jerked back to the real world as three astonishingly tiny puppies darted across his lap and onto the nightstand. He watched one slip and fall off the edge and stopped it from colliding with the carpet using a quick, steady hand and scooping it up into his chest. He held a long stare with it before it closed its pouty little eyes and dropped its head onto his wrist with a squeak. Its tiny body was supplying enough heat to make him melt into a gooey puddle on the bed; he had caved. “It's fookin' adorable, Matt…” Matt clicked his tongue and sighed wistfully. “We can't keep all of them forever for obvious reasons-”

 

“That reason better be because everything dies or so help me,” Alex growled, coaxing any animals that were in reach onto his lap with his free hand. Matt chuckled at his reasoning and continued, “Al', you can pick a few favorite-” “All of them are me favorites, Matt. All of them. I mean just look at 'em and tell me to single out a few. _I dare you_ ,” He threatened, clutching the horde of animals that were now climbing up his torso. “We could just donate enough money t' keep then shelter runnin', ya know…” Matt offered, pulling a kitten off of their lampshade and holding it in his protective bear-paw hand. Alex's eyes dilated, yet the rest of him was petrified at the notion. “Back t' that awful place? They was gonna kill 'em all there, Matthew!”

“Well they gotta go somewhere!” Alex's breathing quickly became staccato, yet near inaudible. His stare drifted to the curtains, which were now draped neatly over the frame to completely expose the windows and all of their shimmering glory. He turned back to face Matt after a long moment of mulling over their options. “Why don't we offer them to fans? Th-they'd love this, I mean, a dog's better than an autograph or a concert ticket any day, and they could adopt online, ye know?” Alex beamed, forcing Matt's heart to skip a beat or two at how genuinely pleasant the concept was. Matt grinned and stroked the kitten's ear with a gentle finger. “Bingo, Al.”

Alex stared at him blatantly. “I'm still taking a few, you know.” Matt sighed and looked down at the small, fluffy swarm at his feet. “Tha' makes two of us.”


End file.
